


[Podfic] Seek a Newer World

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, London, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of indigostohelit's story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>    It's a bright cold day in London, and the sun is blazing through the frozen atmosphere. It's a bright cold day in London, and the city is steel and stone and brick, sunset-deep and dusky. It's a bright cold day in London, and the pigeons dip and soar and turn through the same patch of sky, again and again.</i>
</p>
<p> <i>A story about stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seek a Newer World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seek a Newer World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561893) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> Contains spoilers for the movie and canonical deaths.

**Fic info:** Skyfall. Bond/Q, explicit. 

**Length:** 0:15:43 / 0:19:03 (enhanced) 

**Download links (right click, save as):**

**Naked version:** [Audiobook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/Seek%20a%20Newer%20World.m4b) (15.18Mb) | [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/Seek%20a%20Newer%20World%20-%20indigostohelit%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (14.38Mb) 

**Enhanced version** (musical intro, outro and scene dividers): [Audiobook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/Seek%20a%20Newer%20World%20-%20enhanced.m4b) (18.3Mb) | [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/Seek%20a%20Newer%20World%20-%20enhanced%20version%20-%20indigostohelit%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (17.44Mb) 

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Fandom Snowflake "stretch yourself" Challenge, as this is a new fandom and I made my own cover art for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks to indigostohelit for having blanket permission to podfic her work. Thanks to fire_juggler for enabling this story with her Skyfall BP authors list. Thanks to paraka for hosting. 
> 
> I would love to know what you thought about this.


End file.
